As performances of mobile terminals and digital devices are improved recently, a demand for services for sharing contents between the mobile terminal and the digital device is gradually increasing. To share the contents, it is necessary to configure connection in a network between the smart phone and the digital device. For the contents sharing, the mobile terminal, as a control device, accesses the network, searches for other devices, and shares contents with the discovered devices.
The contents sharing can fail for various reasons. The contents sharing is infeasible, for example, when the mobile terminal does not access the network or when the mobile terminal accesses the network but does not discover other devices. When the contents sharing fails, a user can confirm the failure reason only through a separate identification process. For example, the user needs to additionally check the network connection state. Even when a plurality of devices is discovered, the user cannot recognize them immediately.
As discussed above, when the contents are shared over the network between the devices, the user cannot obtain detailed information of the contents sharing process. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a solution for increasing user convenience by providing the user with information regarding various states occurring in the contents sharing process.